


The unfortunate life of Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

by Booalfa00



Series: Snowbaz oneshots [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, I wrote this when I was like 14 so I'm sorry, M/M, Pre-Canon, sad Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booalfa00/pseuds/Booalfa00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is in love with Simon and that's an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unfortunate life of Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

5th year 

It's almost midnight and Baz can hear the soft snores admitting from his roommate. It was dark, but Baz could in great detail describe each individual freckle on Simon's skin. 

He could write a book on all the imperfections of Simon Snow. Starting with Simon Snow. His name is by far the most idiotic thing he has ever heard. Who in their right mind names their kid Simon Snow? Baz takes a deep breath, while staring at the boy.

His pretty curls, Baz wondered how amazing they would feel in between his fingers. Would they be soft and smooth to touch or are they course where he can easily tug on? He preferred the first. Baz can perfectly make out the boys brown lashes (Due to his night vision). Simon has beautiful eyes. Not even the bluest blue, but they were blue enough. He wish he could wake the boy and take a peek at his blue enough eyes.

Baz imagined Simon sleeping not next to him, but with him. His cold and undead body against the warmth of Simon. His skin under his finger tips. He always imagined Simon under him. Where he could always be in control. He enjoyed the idea of pinning him down and just kissing every single one of his annoying freckles. Baz hated- no loved Simon's freckles. 

Baz began to wonder when he began to care for the chosen one. Has it always been there? Did he always care so deeply? Baz wished he had answers. He also wished he could tell Simon he loved him. Simon grunted in his sleep as he turned around facing the wall. Baz took another deep breath. The only thing Simon will ever give to him is death from this sweet torture of loving Simon Snow. 

Baz did not want to wake up in the morning.

6th year

Today was Saturday and that meant no afternoon classes. It also meant that Baz would be trapped inside his room with Simon for much longer than he would want. Baz could hear Simon grumbling at his open wardrobe. 

"What in Crowley's name are you doing?"

"Not anything that concerns you." Simon said spitefully. He then continued his grumbling.

"Simon you have been staring at your wardrobe for 10 minutes what are you doing?"

"I have a date with Agatha." Simon's reply irritated Baz. 

"And so you take out your frustrations at your clothing?" Baz raised his eyebrow

"I have nothing to wear Baz. It's not like I have anything but my uniform." It stung a bit. Apart of him pitied the boy, but most of him just wanted to ignore him and the fact that he is going on a date. that's what he'll do (ignore Simon that is).

"Ugh fine." Baz never did listen to himself. He lifted himself off his bed and walked over to his dresser and ruffled through his clothing. He pulled out and old pair of dark jeans and a grey button up. It was simple but it was a step up from the school's uniform.

"Baz, I can't." 

"Shut up. Just put the clothes on and leave already... Hurry before Wellbelove dumps you for being late." He taunted. 

Simon looks beautiful in Baz's clothing. 

7th year

It's past midnight and Baz can't simply fall asleep. His thoughts were empty and all he could do was stare at the ceiling. He could feel the blood slosh in his stomach. He had just came back from feeding and his fangs still linger in his mouth. He decided that if he couldn't sleep he might as well use this time wisely.

He turned to his side facing Simon. He had grown a lot in the past couple of years. His scrawny shoulders filled his shirts more and he had grown a bit in height. He wasn't as tall as Baz, but he does tower over Bunce and Wellbelove. 

Baz continued to gaze at the boy. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them; nothing more than to kiss him. Baz wish he could just-

And that's when he heard it. 

A low groan emitted from Simon's pursed lips. Baz held his breath while Simon's quickened. Did Simon just? A soft moan escaped Simon's lips confirming Baz's theory. Simon's hips slowly rolled them self against his sheets. The blood began to pool into Baz's cheek's. 

"Oh fuck," softly came from Simon's lips. Baz could feel the blood begin to pool elsewhere. He knew this was wrong. He needed to leave. He couldn't just stay and try to endure it. He had been tortured many times by Simon, but this was too much for him. He quickly got out of bed.

"Agatha," came breathlessly from Simon. His undead heart began to ache. He sometimes wished that if Simon was going to kill him. He'll do it quickly.

He really needed to leave. And he did.


End file.
